mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дерпи (ДиЭ)/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Derpy in the credits EG.png [[My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки|Радужный рок'' короткометражки]] Trixie and unnamed girl with pony ears and tails EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png Life is a Runway Rarity passes by Canterlot High students EG2.png Rarity 'fashion blasts' Derpy EG2.png Derpy hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Derpy in a new outfit EG2.png Rarity --don't be scared to show you have-- EG2.png Rarity 'fashion blasts' Miss Cheerilee EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Derpy walking on the runway EG2.png Miss Cheerilee walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Derpy argues with eco-kids EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Sunset keeps an eye on the competition EG2.png Derpy's band in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Human Derpy artwork EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Rainbow -We'll always be- EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette --Wondercolts forever-- EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Band members with their arms outstretched EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Rainbow sprouts pony wings on stage EG3.png Flash Sentry awkward goodbye EG3.png Derpy consoles an embarrassed Flash EG3.png Sandalwood, Derpy, and Micro Chips waving EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Derpy's chemical compound explodes EG3.png Derpy embarrassed and covered in soot EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды Вечнозелёного леса'' CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png CHS students cheer on the bus EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy explaining lake activities to the campers EG4.png CHS campers listening to Applejack EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png CHS campers cheering for Rainbow Dash EG4.png Derpy carrying a log and hammer EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood in a sailboat EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze with her breath EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood shrugging EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood's boat goes sailing behind Twilight EG4.png The campers' dock is destroyed EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow help the disoriented campers EG4.png Sandalwood --it was so weird-- EG4.png Timber Spruce helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Celestia and campers feeling the earth quake EG4.png Bulk Biceps discovers a trail of gem dust EG4.png Applejack --I don't know what happened-- EG4.png Rarity's shield pushes Applejack backward EG4.png Rarity --did I just do whatever that was--- EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png Sandalwood --I kicked my beanbag into the lake!-- EG4.png Derpy --I'm all out of arrows!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce entering the camp mess hall EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --time to watch your lanterns fly!-- EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Derpy about to fall into the water EG4.png Derpy falls onto Rarity's diamond shield EG4.png Derpy giving a relieved thumbs-up EG4.png Derpy comforting Flash Sentry EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze in Gloriosa's memories EG4.png Vines sprout out of the water behind Derpy's boat EG4.png Vines pushing Derpy's boat forward at high speed EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Rarity --this is only a preview-- EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Derpy, DJ, and Octavia watch the brambles grow EG4.png Starlight retreating to the camp mess hall EG4.png Principal Celestia protecting her students EG4.png Principal Celestia overwhelmed by wall of vines EG4.png Principals and campers come out of hiding EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the cheering campers EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber starting to dance EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeds around the ballroom EG4.png Rainbow Dash --four hundred fliers-- EG4.png en:Derpy (EG)/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей